doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP32: World of Wonders: The Sea of Radioactive Waste (Perdition's Gate)
MAP32: World of Wonders: The Sea of Radioactive Waste is the thirty second map of Perdition's Gate. The Music Track it uses is "Ominous". Plot at the start of the map: You've stumbled upon a world of living rock and it's under Hell's attack! Travel to the end of the world and stop this attack of the hellspawn! Plot after completion of the map: Good Job! Now the hellspawn have given up on this world, and they're coming after you! Make a run for the teleporter and hope they follow. Walkthrough You begin where you finished the last map. Head down the stairs back into the darkness and a large arrow will appear guiding you. Head in the direction of the arrow to fall down a hole (this hole is also shown, perhaps by mistake, on the auto map). Head down the long corridor out of the darkness and into the light overlooking an endless sea of nukage. Pick up all the required equipment here and move between the two lamps to be teleported to a small brown room; the first of seven identical rooms that form a teleporter puzzle. Shoot the pillar in the centre to raise two walls on either side of the room revealing a pair of teleporters. In this case, both will take the player to the second room, however in some of the other six room's some of the teleporters will take the player back a room or more. The order to progress is as follows: left or right, right, left or right, right, right, left, left or right. Entering the correct teleporter in the seventh room will teleport the player to a platform surrounded by radioactive waste. Note the block in front of you. The player must jump into the radioactive waste, at which point they will sink to the bottom. Quickly pick up a radiation suit and follow the only available exit around to a room containing six pillars, one of which will lower as you enter the room. Run over this pillar to lower another and so on until the fifth pillar lowers revealing a red key on a teleporter. Entering the teleporter will take you to the platform you teleported into the area on, but with the block removed revealing a switch which lowers the sixth and final pillar in the room the player has just left. Head back there and enter the teleporter that was on the sixth pillar to complete the map. Secrets 1. The area around the teleporter (overlooking the endless nukage) to the teleporter puzzle counts as a secret. 2. In the third room of the teleporter puzzle, there are some health potions against a wall. This wall is a secret door, behind which you will find ammo and an invulnerability sphere 3. In the sixth room of the teleport puzzle, there are some armour helmets against a wall. Again this is a secret door. Behind it is a DB shotgun and some Combat Armour. There is also an arrow in here pointing slightly toward the left teleporter, as a hint as to which one you should take. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: